Mario VS Equestria Girls
Mario VS Equestria Girls is a crossover sports party game featuring the Mario and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls cast facing off against each other in various sports. The game is not being developed by Nintendo or Hasbro, however they are supervising Mario&MLP Fan, who is making the game and is in charge of releasing the game in North America... Nintendo is in charge of releasing the game in Japan while Hasbro is in charge of releasing it everywhere else. The game has released a demo on July 21st 2018, while it will release on Nintendo E-shop on August 10 2018, while it releases in stores on August 17th 2018 worldwide Modes There are various modes in the game, some that can be played with others, and some that you can play alone Adventure Mode - 1 Player Adventure mode is Mario VS Equestria Girls's Story Mode, in the story (Mario/Twilight) has mastered all 12 activities Sportsville has to offer... (he/she) is rewarded with a shiny trophy... however (he/she) gets absored with dark magic, turning (him/her) evil... now (Mario/Twilight) isn't evil must master the 12 activities (him/her)self... and stop (Mario/Twilight) from causing havoc in Sportsville... completing this mode will unlock ALL characters and Activities by the end of story if you haven't unlocked them already Warning: Whoever you choose to play as will become evil... so pick the one you don't want to play as Mii's Journey - 1 Player Mii's Journey plays like a mission mode of the game... Similar to Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion, you will play the activities, but have to complete different taxes in order to complete them... similar to story mode, they're will be rivals that you have to defeat throughout Mii's Journey... completing this mode will unlock the option to play as other miis than just your user mii... however other miis won't appear as COM players by random... It's also possible to unlock Activities here, but not other characters Free Play - 1 Player In Free Play, you can play all the activities you have unlocked with any character in the roster Multi-player - 2-4 Players The same as Free Play, just with more players Tournament - 1 Player Tournament mode lets you play an activity in a tournament mode style, tournaments can be saved and completed later Tournament Types Elimination - 8 Captains are placed in a tournament bracket, loser gets eliminated from the bracket Points - Points work like a racing game tally, a better placement means more points, the person with the most points at the end of the tournament wins Red Line- Red line works like a mixture of both, Usually, there are 8 players in the tournament, if they place under the red line at the end, they will be eliminated from the tournament, however they will be replaced by another player... the replacement player can't win the trophy in the end, and can't be eliminated when they're under the red line, the red line is 7-8th place in round 1, and 5-8th place in round 2... Round 3 is winner takes all Series Showdown - 1-2 Players It's Super Mario VS My Little Pony, This mode plays exactly like Hero Showdown from Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (Wii U), you pick a side, and compete against the other series... unlike Hero Showdown, the final round is always a Mario VS Twilight match... When Mario or Twilight themselves lose an activity, it's an automatic disqualification... this makes the player not want to use Mario or Twilight until necessary, as they could risk victory, and lose the game, Winning as Mario and Twilight allows you to revive 3 of your teammates Scrapbook - Achievements The scrapbook is the achievements in Mario VS Equestria Girls, every achievement you clear adds a new picture to your collection You can see the list of achievements here Activities There's a total of 12 sports with some having different variants (Without DLC) One Star = Playable In Demo Two Stars = Unlockable DLC Activities Playable Characters There are a total of 27 characters playable in the game, 13 from Super Mario, 13 from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, and the playable avatar character in the role of a Mii One Star = Playable In Demo DLC Playable Characters The Special 2018 Tower From Now To December 31's 2018... you can win the chance to unlock 2 very special characters for Mario VS Equestria Girls... these 2 characters won't be available to earn or buy after the event ends Warning: Crystal Twilight and Rainbow Mario might not be available for DLC after 2018 Finale Tower From July 1st to July 31st 2 finale towers are being held to celebrate 1 year of Mario VS Equestria Girls, this is also the final update for the game. By completing and winning games you will earn a victory and by hitting a milestone you unlock a DLC character for free (Depending on Tower). If you've already unlocked that character, you don't earn that character but you still get currencey for reaching that far. After July 31st the towers will be unaccessable and all characters will have to be bought from the E Shop Other Characters Other characters appear throughout the game... they all have different or similar roles in Mario VS Equestria Girls Audience Members Audience Members will wear gear to represent the person they're cheering for just like Mario Tennis Aces... also, the audience members are mixed... not just cheering for their series However, In Series Showdown, The Mario audience cheers for the Mario side, while the MLP audience cheers for the Equestria Girls side, The Miis however stay split DLC It's been confirmed that there will be DLC for Mario VS Equestria Girls... that will introduce more characters, a couple of new activities, and at least one new mode At first... you can unlock the characters for free online with a Nintendo Online Membership... although after 30 days they will have to be paid for by DLC New Characters #DJ Pon 3 (Equestria Girls) #Dry Bones (Super Mario) #Derpy Hooves (Equestria Girls) #Birdo (Super Mario) #Bon Bon (Equestria Girls) #Rosalina (Super Mario) #Lyra Heartstrings (Equestria Girls) #Kamek (Super Mario) #Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls) #Shy Guy (Super Mario) #Octavia Melody (Equestria Girls) #Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) #Micro Chips (Equestria Girls) #King K. Rool (Super Mario) #Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls) #Dry Bowser (Super Mario) #Sonata Dusk (Equestria Girls) #Baby Mario (Super Mario) #Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls) #Baby Luigi (Super Mario) #Big Mcintosh (Equestria Girls) #Metal Mario (Super Mario) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) #Koopa Kid (Super Mario) New Activities #All-Sports Golf #Dodgeball #Water Polo Trivia *This is the first of the Mario & MLP Crossover Series *Even though there were other Mario & MLP games on Fantendo already... this game is marked as a reboot or refresh *This game took some sililarities from Mario Tennis Aces *Just like Mario Tennis Aces... the story mode will start easy, then get harder and harder *The idea where you can skip levels and Mii's Journey came from Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion *Even though this game is a refresh... they're may be more Mario and MLP crossovers to come Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:MLP Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Equestria Girls Category:Reboots Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers